pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZDD: Areas
Areas Also, Credit to Grim's Flame for helping me think of the concept for the beginning of time! Links: (all are unfinished) Main Article of the Game: http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/PvZ:_Dimension_Disaster! Plants: http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/PVZDD:_Plants Zombies: Zomlympus Zomlympus is the first portal that Dr. Zomboss walks through in the story. Zomlympus is based on Olympus/ greek gods., etc. There are 10 Unlockable Plants and 10 Zombies in Zomlympus. Another name for this is the "Tutorial World" Since the tutorial does not start in Crazy Daves House. Plants Available: * Peashooter * Sunflower * Potato Mine * Wall Nut * Repeater * Godly Potato Mine (First Plant Related to Zomlympus) * Snow Pea * Ice Queen pea * Twin Sunflower * Rose Zombies: * Trainee Zombie (regular zombie) * Weak Armored Zombie (conehead) * Armored Zombie (buckethead) * Devil Zombie (Conehead, once destroyed, it summons 2 zombies) * Anubis Zombie (Summons Zombies from Ancient Egypt from PvZ2 * Shield Trainee (Screen Door Shield Zombie but more armor) * God of Big Zombies (Gargantuar) * Imp of the God (Imp) * Flying Zombie (Balloon Zombie, and Faster) * Guard Zombie (Throws Spears) * Zombie Guardian (tall zombie zombie tall that can go different directions (e.g miner zombie, etc. Does Heavy Damage bite kill ) Old Brain Wars Old Brain Wars is the second portal that Zomboss escapes to. It is Lost city / American Revolution themed with commando zombies, gunner zombies, etc. There are 10 plants and 10 zombies. There are 10 stages. Plants: * Bonk Choy * Split Pea * Gatling Pea * Tall-Nut * Cherry Bomb * Electric Currant * Citron * Bapple (Like Pea Pod but Bonk Choy Powers) * Torchwood * Cactus Zombies: * War Zombie Trainee (Regular Zombie) * Gunner Zombie (Shoots bullets long range) * War Conehead Trainee * Dumb Bucket Zombie (buckethead that also moves to random lanes) * Tank Zombie (like catapult zombie) * Zombie Sheriff (Shoots faster bullets long range) * Zombie Commando (sends out gunner zombies) * Mutated Soldier (Gargantuar) * War Imp (Sent out by above zombie) * George Washington Zombie (Uses axe to throw and hurt plants and pushes a cherry tree to protect it) * Zommando (tall zombie that sends zombie commandos) Lava Brainz Lava Brainz is the third portal that Dr. Zomboss walks through. It is Hawaii / Lava and water themed with Tiki Zombies, Surfer Zombies, etc. Plants: * Lily Pad * Dogtail * Lava Pad * Cattail * Lava Guava * Threepeater * Tangle Kelp * Pumpkin * Coconut Cannon * Jalapeno Zombies: * Hawaiian Zombie (regular) * Starfish Conehead Zombie * Sand Bucket Zombie * Surfer Zombie * Fisherman Zombie (sends out fast low health fish) * Tiki Zombie (heavy armored) * Tiki Doctor Zombie (heals zombies from time to time) * Octo-Zombie * Deep Sea Gargantuar * Mermaid Imp * THE ZRAKEN (destroys a whole lane, high health) zBit zBit is the fourth portal that Dr. Zomboss goes through. It is a retro-styled world. Plants: * 2Dpea * Snapdragon * Intensive Carrot * Grapeshot * Chilly Pepper * Sweet Pea * Laser Bean * Infi-nut * Tile Turnip * Solar Flare Zombies: * 8-bit Zombie * 8-bit Conehead Zombie * 8-bit Buckethead Zombie * Arcade Zombie * Glitchy Zombie (Corrupts plants it touches, killing them) * Swag Zombie (Heals zombies in a 5x5 area) * Jukehead Zombie (Plays music that soothes zombies) * Gamer Zombie (Similar to Newspaper Zombie) * 8-bit Gargantuar * 8-bit Imp Brainlympics Brainlympics is the fifth portal that Dr. Zomboss goes through. It takes place at the Olympics. Plants: * Explode-o-nut * Bowling Bulbs * Homing Thistle * Endurian * Escape Root * Water Pea * Apple Mortar Zombies: * Athletic Zombie * Conehead Athletic Zombie * Buckethead Athletic Zombie * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Sprinter Zombie (Extremely quick-moving zombie) * Torch Zombie (Just like Explorer Zombie) * Catapult Zombie * Boxer Zombie (Rapidly punches plants) * Smasher Zombie (Smashes plants with its hammer) Night of the Dead! Night of the Dead! is the sixth portal that Dr. Zombutt goes through. It takes place in a graveyard. Plants: * Sun-shroom * Puff-shroom * Grave Buster * Fume-shroom * Ice-shroom * Spore-shroom * Hypno-shroom Zombies: * Dirty Zombie * Dirty Conehead Zombie * Dirty Buckethead Zombie * Ticking Bomb Zombie (Explodes after walking 3 tiles) * Hyper Imp (Extremely speedy) * Wizard Zombie * Ice Cube Zombie (Ice cube is melted by fire) * Grave Planter Zombie (Spawns graves) * Muddy Zombie (Throws mud balls at plants, damaging them) Great Barrier Reef Great Barrier Reef is the seventh portal Dr. Zombooty goes through. It takes place in... well, you know already. Plants: * Oxygen Algae * Squirt Gunner * Starfruit * Electric Anemone * Closed Mouth Pea Zombies: * Mermaid Zombie * Mermaid Conehead Zombie * Mermaid Buckethead Zombie * Piranha Catcher Zombie (Releases piranha zombies when hit) * Piranha Zombie (Like ice weasels) * Camouflage Zombie (Most plants can't see it) * Net Zombie (Captures up to 3 plants with its net) * Deeper Deep Sea Gargantuar * Singing Mermaid Imp (thrown by above, and singing kills plants) * Trident Zombie (Uses its magic trident to destroy plants, summon zombies, and heal zombies)